Christmas: Inuyasha Style!
by ElementGoddess442
Summary: Inu, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou come back to Kagome's time for Christmas! Funny things to happen! Dinners, high school parties, a high monk and a drunk hanyou! PLEASE R&R, tell me some ideas you have for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1: What's krismahs?

A young girl came out of a well in Inuyasha's forest. An angry hanyou awaited her sitting on a tree by the well.

"About time ya got here Kagome! Where's your stuff?" the half demon said.

Kagome got out of the well and brushed her skirt off. She seemed very cheerful and excited.

"Actually Inuyasha..." Kagome cheered as she clapped her hands together. " I was wondering if you and everyone else would want to come back to my time with me for Christmas!"

The hanyou lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's kris-mahs?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll explain it to you and the others...let's go to Kaede's. I would rather not have to explain it more than once..." Kagome said in an irritated voice.

At Kaede's

Kagome explained to everyone what Christmas was.

"Is there candy?" Shippo asked excitedly (A/N: is that a word?)

"Yea Shippo! Lots of candy, but don't too much or..."

"YIPEE SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!" Shippo started to dance and chew on his tail. Everyone else sweatdropped...Miroku interupted the awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should be on are way now."

"OOOOOO THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FUN!" Kagome started doing a little dance. Everyone else once again, sweatdropped. This time it was Inuyashas turn to stop the endless sweatdrops.

"Well, I'll get the sugar high runt." Kagome had told him want sugar high ment.

Inuyasha grabbed shippo by the tail.

"EEEWWW IT'S WET!" Inuyasha, who was grossed out, flinged the young demon out of his hands and threw him very far away. He landed with a big "thud".

"Grrr Inuyasha osuwari!" Inuyasha hit his head on a rock and was knocked out.

"hehehehe, woopsys " kagome said scratching the back of her head and grinning innocently.

"He battles great demons all the time, but gets knocked out by a rock." Sango siged.. Miroku picked Inuyasha's feet up and dragged him to the well.

At the well

Miroku threw Inuyasha in the well after Kagome. He then gestured for Sango to go in first with Kirara.

"Lady's first!" He smiled.

"Why, thank you Miroku" Sango blushed. She jumped in...followed by Miroku.

Poor Shippou, everyone forgot about the little demon. He slowly awoke, swirly eyed.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!' he rushed to the nearby well and jumped in just before the well closed up.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fuedal Sundae

Chapter 2: A fuedal sundae

Thursday

Well, lets just say jumping in the well at the same time wasn't a very good idea. Kagome landed in the well on her butt. Right as she was getting up, a hanyou fell on her back, sitting cross legged. And then came Sang holding Kirara, on her back, stomach up. And then came Miroku, stomach down on Sango.

So there was Kagome stomach down, Inuyasha stomach down on top of her, Sango stomach up, and Miroku stomach down. And on top of it all, came Shippou.

All together they looked like an ice cream sundae, with Shippou as the cherry on top!

"You're...crushing...my lungs...I...can't...breathe" muffled kagome.

"I could get used to this position." Miroku said, since he was on top of Sango.

"HEANTAI SLAP!" Then Miroku fell to the bottom of the well, in a strange pretzl position.

"SANGO GET OFF OF US KAGOME CAN'T BREATH!"

"Woops..."

They all managed to get out of the well. Inuyasha helped Kagome out, and she winced.

"Ow, my ankle!" She wined

"Kagome are you OK?" asked Inuyasha in concern.

"Yea, I think its just a sprain, let me try to walk...OOOOOOOWWWWW!" Kagome fell in the snow.

"KAGOME ARE YOU OK!" Inuyasha ran over to her to help her get up.

"Ok, maybe it's more than a sprain, please take me inside to my Mother." Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her inside. Everyone else followed them inside as well. As they were walking, Sango stopped in her tracks and yelled "DEMON!" She threw her hiraitsoku and chopped off the head of the "demon".

"That demon was very week..." stated Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome just laughed. Kagome had already explained to Inuyasha what a snowman was when he almost used the wind scar on it.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Sango, that is a...how shall I put this. Um, a person made out of snow. Not a demon. Souta, my little brother, probably made it or something."

"Oh, um, sorry about that Kagome"

"It's OK Sango."

"I kinda liked that person!" piped Shippou. "Kagome can we make another one!"

"Sure Shippou, later."

They all walked into the house, and Kagome introduced everyone to her Mom. Souta was at school.

"Oh, Mom, I think I might of done something to my ankle coming down the well, will you look at it?"

"Sure honey, oh my, your ankle is very swolen. I think I need to take you to the Doctor to get it checked on."

"Doc-tor..." Kagome said in fear. Kagome hated going to the Doctors.

"Come on dear, lets go, your friends can stay here. Oh and Inuyasha, get a baseball cap, you will need to come and help me carry Kagome.

She knew she would have to bring Inuyasha, one because he was so protective of Kagome. Two, because Kagome would struggle and try to escape the Dr.s. She absolutely feared it. She needed Inuyasha's demon strenghth.

"You all can make yourself at home. Souta will be home soon, and Mr. Higurashi is in the shrine. " Kirara was playing with Buyo. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou just sat down on the couch, starring at the colorful box. They were just in a trans. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi sweatdropped.

"Hehehe, I guess they'll be here until we get back." Kagome said. Inuyasha carried her out to the car, and layed her in the backseat. He sat in the back with her so she could prop her ankle up on his lap. Her ankle was as swollen as a plum. She winced everytime anyone touched it, or even moved it a milimeter.

Kag's thoughts

I'm not that scared of the Dr. anymore, knowing Inuyasha will be there with me. I just hope my ankle is OK it hurts so bad when anyone even touches it. Funny how I can get slashed in the arm in the fuedel era and be fine, and I am whining because of my ankle now. haha, look at Inuyasha, he looks so petrified of the car.

"Inuyasha, are you...ow...OK?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, sure."

Hmmm..I wonder what would happen if I opened the window.

Kagome rolled down the window on Inuyasha's side. Not to her surprise, Inuyasha stuck his head out of the window like a dog. Kagome started cracking up.

"Inuyasha get your head back in here so your cap doen't fly off!" Mrs. Higuarashi interupted Kagome's entertainment.

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha brought his head back in. Before they knew it, they were at the Dr.s.


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital Mayhem

NO I CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T WANA GO TO THE DOCTORS MAMA!" Kagome was screeming like a little child. Yet Inuyasha, held on to her bridal style, but was struggling to keep a hold of the squirming child in his hands.

"Wow Kagome, I never knew you were this strong." Kagome just decided to relax. I mean look at the brightside, I'm in Inuyasha's arms, and it's the day before Christmas Eve, and it was snowing! The snow was so beautiful.

"OK fine, I'm calm." Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. They walked into the hospital, Inuyasha practically gagged.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I smell...so much...blood...COUGH" Inuyasha covered his nose with his red haori.

"Inuyasha, if you want I can get Kagome a wheel chair and just use that?" Mrs Higuarashi asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Inuyasha didn't want to leave Kagome. He wanted to protect her, even if she was in her own world. Mrs. Higurashi walked up to a lady with blond hair and pink streaks all over it in two pigtails and just sitting at the counter cheerfully.

"Hi! I'm Kokami! Koko for short. How can I help you? OH KAMI YOU'RE ANKLE IS AS SWOLEN AS A PLUM!"

"Way to state the obvious..." Kagome mumbled.

"Yes, Kokami, is there a Doctor that my daughter could see for her ankle?" Kokami tapped her fake fingernails on the keyboard, the sound hurt Inuyasha's ears.

'Poor Inuyasha..' Thought Kagome. 'I will have to make him some ramen when I get home, or at least give him a doggy bone.'

"Well you're in luck Mrs. Higurashi. We have one free Doctor. His name is Dr. Sleighmaker!" Koko screeched.

"NOOOO NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! INUYASHA LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO! SIIIIIITTTT!" Kagome yelled, forgetting that she was in his arms. Inuyasha smashed down onto the floor, onto Kagome, causing her to get knocked out. Mrs. Higurashi, scared that Kokami would report what just happened to the police, looked up at Kokami and said

"I can explain!" Kokami just looked up from her nails and said "Wha...did I miss something...hey they're on the floor, how did they get there?"

Mrs. Higurashi just sweatdropped. Inuyasha got off of Kagome and picked her up bridal style, he was too sickened by the smell of blood to care why Kagome had sat him.

"Uh, Mrs. Higurashi, why doesn't Kagome like Dr. Sleighmaker.

"He gave Kagome her first shot..."

flashback

4 year old Kagome: MOMMY NOOO PLEASE NOOO MOMMY DON'T LET HIM TOUCH MY BUTT WITH THAT NEEDLE!

Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome please, just settle down.

A doctor with big eyes who was bald and grinned with big buck teeth held Kagome down and BAM the shot went in.

Kagome let out a scream that the whole hospital could hear. She kicked and screamed and kicked the alchohol into the Doctor's eyes.

Dr. Sleighmaker: AAAAHHHHH MY EYES YOU LITTLE BRAT GET OVER HERE!

He blindly chased Kagome and her Mother out of the hospital, ever since the chase of the scary man with the pointy needle, Kagome always feared the hospital

End flashback

"Oh, uh, what's a shot?"

"Oh, nothing."

Inuyasha carried the knocked out Kagome to her room in the hospital layed her down on the strange bed. Inuyasha sat on the edge of Kagome's bed in the room with Mrs. Higurashi...what an akward silence...to be broken by Mrs. Higurashi.

"So Inuyasha, what are you going to get my daughter for Christmas?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"For Christmas you get your friends gifts silly! So, what are you going to get her?"

"Well, one time I overheard her talking to sango saying she needed a tahm-pawn, whatever that is. Should I get that for her?"

Mrs. Higurashi started to nervously laugh.

"No! No, Inuyasha. Do not get her that. Maybe something meaningful to her.'

"Like what?"

"You think about that Inuyasha..."

As on cue, the Doctor with long sand blond hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in. He was not the same as the Doctor Mrs. Higurashi saw before,he looked quite young, maybe it was his brother or cousin or something.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Takahashi. I will be Kagome's Doctor for today." He shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"What happened to Dr. Sleighmaker?"

"Oh, for some reason, he went home sick after he heard the name Higurashi. Anyway, here are some forms for you to fill out. Ah, and who is this? Is this Kagome's boyfriend"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Now now, no need to be harsh. Please go have a seat so I can check up on Kagome." Inuyasha went to sit next to Mrs Higurashi. Dr. Takahashi inspected Kagome's head first, for any injurys from the knockout. Then he inspected Kagome's ankle with some 'ooh's' and 'ouchs'. This lasted for about 5 minutes, when the inpatient hanyou spoke up.

"WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?"

"Well, I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that she is just knocked out for now. The bad news, her ankle needs to get an xray."

Dr. Takahashi picked Kagome up and set her in a wheelchair and rolled her to the xray room (A/N: one time when i had an ashtma attack i had to go the hospital and i had to get an xray of my lungs so they rolled me in a wheel chair to the xray room! i asked them why, but they said they had to. it was fun!)

Inuyasha stood up to follow the Doctor, since he did know what an x-ray was. Who know's? It could of been some kind of demon for all he knew! That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Kagome will be fine with the Doctor. Now tell me, have you thought about Kagome's gift?"

"Erm, no."

"How about grandchildren?" Inuyasha jumped out of his seet.

"I...uh...what...gah!"

"Calm down Inuyasha I was kidding. You keep on thinking of that gift."

From then on there was on akward silence, until a nurse with black hair and a tight bun in her hair rolled a now wide awake Kagome into the room. She had a red cast on her ankle.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Mrs. Higurashi interupted.

"Um, sorry to ask, but, what happened to Dr. Takahashi?"

"Oh, well, you see, Kagome here awoke with a start, so she punched the Doctor in the nose, and...broke it. He is in the E.R. now."

Kagome just smiled innocently. The nurse then continued talking.

"Anyway, Kagome's ankle is broken in 4 places. She will need to wear this cast for 6 months. She will also need crutches for 2 weeks. Please come back to the hospital for a checkup in two weeks."

Inuyasha just looked dumbfounded. What were crutches? What was a cast? All he knew that Kagome was hurt, and he needed to care for her and protect her until she was better.

"Oh my goodness Kagome! Are you in much pain?"

"No mama, I am OK. Sorry I sat you Inuyasha, I was just going a little psycho."

"Kagome don't apologize. You are hurt and I will take care of you until you are better, even if we have to hold off looking for jewel shards." Kagome just starred at Inuyasha in awe. When did he become so sensitive?She was expecting something like 'whatever' or 'great job wench now how are we going to look for jewel shards with a kriple detector!'

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the car. Inuyasha was silent the whole car ride, thinking of a present to get for Kagome. When they walked in the house, kagome screamed.

"I'M HOOOME!"

Inu, Kag, and Mrs. H walked into the living room...and found everyone, now including Souta, sitting in front of the TV. They had not moved from the position they were in since Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi left.

Sweatdrop...


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping Part I

Chapter 4: Shopping! Part 1

At the Wakahashu Mall

"OK guys heres the plan! Sango and I will head North, Inuyasha and Miroku head South, and Mom, Shippou and Souta will go to the toy store. My Mom has given you each money to spend. Now let's move people!" Shouted Kagome like a drill sargent. Everyone just stood there as Kagome hopped off on her crutches with Sango.

Of course, before they had went anywhere, Kagome let Sango borrow some of her clothes. She wore a green and purple halter top with some light colored khakis. Kagome's Mother had gone out earlier that day to get clothes for Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha wore baggy jeen pants and a black and red T-Shirt. Miroku wore a collared purple an black tshirt and light jeans. Anway back with Inu and Miroku...

"Um, Miroku?"

"Yea?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know what store to go to?"

"I do not know, let's just go into any random store I suppose."

Inuyasha wandered off into a shop called Kusama's Perfume.Inuyasha came and and then ran out as fast as he would dodge Sesshomaru's Tokijin.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" asked Miroku from inside the store.

"That store...the stench..."

"Oh I see, your demon sense. Well come along now. Let's go into another shop."

Inuyasha walked into the store across from the perfume boutique, into a store called MITSUBO F!LMS

When they walked in, a man with spiky blonde and lime green hair approached them and said, "Hey my name is Mike! How can I help you two?" Inuyasha and Miroku just stared at him puzzled. Then Miroku got an idea...

"May I ask if there is anything you might have with beautiful women in it?" Mike grinned. Inuyasha just fell on the floor anime style.

"Sure, the hentai is right over.." But before Mike could finish, Inuyasha dragged Miroku out of the store by his ear.

"MIROKU YOU LECH WE'RE BUYING PRESENTS SO TRY TO KEEP OFF OF THE PERVERTED SIDE FOR A WHILE WOULD YA?"

"I suppose I shall try."

They then went into the next shop, which was an American store called Limited Too. A girl walked up to them in a high side ponytail with blonde hair. She was chewing bubble gum and wore jeweled jeans and a red, white, and black tube top.

"Hi! My name's Tsumika! How can I help you?"

Miroku took the hands of the young girl and was about to ask the dreaded question..when Inuyasha saved the day and bopped him on the head.

"What he was gonna say is that we are looking for gifts, for um, girls."

"What kind of girls? How old are they?"

"Um, one is 15, the other 18 (A/N: i think...)."

"Woa woa woa! You're lookin in the wrong store buddy! You should check out our next newest American store Afterthoughts, our if she's a special girl, you could go to Shikami's Secret (A/N vistorias secret, japanese style i guess)!"

"Where is that?"

"Three stores down to the right is Afterthoughts, and three doors down to the left is Shikami's secret! Good luck!"

Inuyasha walked out of the store.

"Well Inuyasha, what is it going to be?"

"Well, I guess Kagome and Sango are special, we'll just go to both I guess."

Inuyasha and Miroku walked to Afterthoughts first. They had absolutely no idea what the hell they were doing. Thankfully,for Miroku's sake, a not that attractive girl walked up to the two.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're looking for present for two lovely ladies." Replied non other than Miroku.

"Oh, if they're special, then get them one of these necklaces I guess."

Inuyasha looked at the necklaces. He saw the one that had two attached. One of the necklaces said friends and the other said forever. They were in the shape of a heart when they were put together. He and Kagome were best friends, and forever, and he did secretly love her. So he decided to get her that.

He saw a cat plushie on a shelve, that looked a lot like Kirara. He decided he would get that for Sango. He also got 2 unicorn lollipops for Shippou and Souta.

Miroku on the other hand, did not find any of these gifts to be the perfect one for Sango. So he looked on at other things, and found the perfect thing.

It was a large crown with purple jewels embedded in it, and on the top, the thing that caught Miroku's attention, were the words

Sexy.

He of course bought her that.

And as for Kagome, he bought her something called "Dessert by Jessica Simpson"

He got Shippou and Souta two big packs of cotton candy (A/N: uh oh...)

He and Inuyasha then left the store for the next shop, Shikami's Secret.

They walked into the shop, having Inuyasha being thankful that no pretty lady's were around.

They figured that this shop had dresses and stuff, so they looked around. Miroku, right away, found the perfect thing for Sango. He saw a fuzzy pink bra that had the words se on one side and xy on the other. He figured it would match Sango's crown perfectly. Not knowing what size to chose for Sango, He just got a 34C (A/N: o.O)

He wanted to get the same thing for Kagome, but he figures that Inuyasha would be mad. So he got her some lotion.

Inuyasha was having a bit of a harder time deciding than Miroku. He did not want to get something like that for Sango. He decided to walk over to where the clothes were. And then he saw it. It was a dress, or what the sign read, lingerie, whatever that was. He saw a red and white swirled silk "lingerie" It looked to be down to right above the knees and had a thick halter that tied around the display woman in a bow. Inuyasha just picked out a small for Kagome, figuring that she was small.

He just randomly picked out a pair of red PJ pants with the words 'Kawaii!' on the butt.

The boys bought the presents and left the store, walking to the place that was planned they would meet Kagome and Sango at.

"Hey Miroku, when we left, why did that lady say 'Ooh, you are some lucky men, have some fun tommorrow night boys.'" Inuyasha said in a sexy tone, trying to mock the lady.

"Kagome did mention a party being held at one of her friend's house. Maybe that is what she ment."

"Yea, probably."


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping Part II

So, um, Kagome, what did you have in mind to get Inuyasha?"

"Hmm, I am not sure. I was going to get him a life's supply of ramen, but I decided that can wait till his birthday."

"Yea. Hey Kagome look at that store!" Sango pointed to a store with beautiful wedding kimono's and tiaras. Sango stood in front of the store in awe at the two beautiful kimonos on display, as many other girls in the mall did. It had bright lights around it, they looked gorgeous.

"Kagome, these are the most beautful kimonos I have ever seen!"

"Yea, these kimonos have been on display for a while now. It has been too expensive for anyone to pay for it. They're ever girl's dream of having. I like the one in purple"

"I like the on in blue."

The kimono sango liked was dark blue light blue branches and leaves going around it.

http/images . google . com out the spaces)

Kagome pressed her face against the window and sighed, her light purple kimono had red and yellow flowers on the sleeves and chest, with a yellow tie. A vision slowly invaded her mind...

It was a vision of her and Inuyasha, at a festival, and he was about to kiss her.

http/images. google . com /imgres?imgurlhttp/br. gasped in shock.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yea, fine Sango."

Kagome scolded herself for the vision she had just witnessed.

"Sango, let's get going there is no way that we are going to get these kimonos. They are just way too expensive."

Sango sighed.

"Yea, you're right."

Kagome and Sango walked through the mall. Sango saw a shop called 'Sikanto's Sterling Silver'

"Hey Kagome, should we go in that shop to look for a gift?" Sango pointed to the shop.

"Yes, that's a great idea Sango!"

They walked into a store and a man in a black suit approached them. He had silver hair pulled back into a braid.

"Hello ladies, my name is Sikanto, owner of this shop. How may I assist you fine young ladies?"

"We're actually just looking for a gift, thanks."

Kagome and Sango walked around the stoor, when Kagome spotted some of the rings. She looked around until she found the perfect one. It was a sterling silver ring with white and red jewels embedded in it, a promise ring. Kagome thought it was perfect for Inuyasha. Of course she would get him other minor gifts, but this would be the main one. She quickly gave the shopkeeper the money and bout the ring. She also looked around for a present for her mother, and bought her a silver locket. She would put a picture of her and Souta in it.

Sango on the other hand, had some trouble picking something out. Then she saw the perfect necklace. It was a necklace with a bhudda hanging from it. The bhudda had purple rocks and crystals embedded in it. She bought it, knowing it was perfect, and then went on to buy the other gifts.

Sango and Kagome walked out of the store, and went to buy the gifts for everyone else. They went into Mr. Roboto's Candy Shop. Kagome bought a coupon for Souta and one of those HUGE candy suckers for Shippou, it was about the size of his head!

Sango bought Shippou a huge bag of cotton candy, and he bought Souta a few bags of pop rocks.

They continued to walk through the mall.

"Hey Sango, you know what would be fun? We should buy the boys kimonos!"

"Hey thats a great idea!"

They walked into the men's clothing store when Kagome saw it. It was the exact kimono Inuyasha was wearing in her vision. She just starred at it dumbstruck.

"Hey Kagome you should get that for Inuyasha!"

"Yea..."

The kimono was navy blue and had a grey tone to it with a brown belt around it. She bought it for him.

Sango had some trouble, she when she finally saw the most adorable thing to imagine Miroku in. It was a green forest green kimono with silver and grey spray paint design on it, also with a brown belt. She bought that for Inuyasha.

They left the store, and then Kagome forgot a gift for her Grandpa. She quickly rushed into a spiritual store and bought some sutras. They went back to meet Inuyasha and Miroku

"YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER WHAT" an angry Mrs. Higurashi yelled. Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Doesn't Kagome...like dresses?"

Mrs. Higurashi sweatdropped. She dragged the two men by the ears to the nearest jewelry shop as they yelped in pain.

"Souta, Shippou, stay here and wait for Kagome and Sango. Tell them we will be back in a few minutes.

"Alright. Miroku, Inuyasha, pick out what you think is a good gift for Kagome and Sango and I will buy it."

Miroku bowed his head.

"We are most greatful, Mrs. Higurashi."

"I'm flattered. Just hurry up."

Inuyasha and Miroku scouted the store. Miroku quickly found the perfect anklet for Sango. It had magenta and green ruby beeds around it. He had Mrs. H buy that for him.

Inuyasha on the other hand, had a little bit of trouble. He kept walking when Mrs. H layed a hand on his shoulder. She led him over to a display and pointed at a silver chain necklace with a heart on it. It had pink and clear crystals embedded in it, and when you opened it, it said "I will be with you forever"

Inuyasha blushed deeply.

"Um, I think I'm going to find something else." stuttered Inuyasha.

"Whatever you say dear, here is the money, buy what you like."

As Mrs. H walked away, Inuyasha looked to his left and right, and then quickly bought the necklace. He hid it in his pocket. He decided he would give Kagome this gift at the party.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dinner of Hell

Everyone arrived back at the Higurashi shrine. They all went in seperate rooms to wrap there presents, and of course Inuyasha and Miroku got the help from Mrs. Higurashi. After that, they all set the presents next to the christmas tree. It was dinner time. Everyone sat around the table.

"We are having chicken and mashed potatoes tonight. We also have corn." Mrs Higurashi placed the chicken on the plates. The corn and mashed potatoes were set in a big bowl in the center of the table.

"I will start preparing dessert, dig in!"

Everyone started eating there food, when corn started flying around everywhere.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone looked at the source of the corn showers...

"INUYASHA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was sitting at his place at the table with the bowl of corn in his hands. There was corn stuck all over his face.

"Eating?" Inuyasha replyed. Everyone starred at Kagome and Inuyasha, watching their fight, which Miroku and Sango were used to.

"Just the usual..." Miroku sighed.

"GRRRR INU-YASHAAAA..." Kagome stood up and clenched her fists. She didn't want to sit him at the dinner table, so she did the next best thing. She picked up some of her chicked and threw it at him. But with Inuyasha's fast hanyou senses, he caught the chicken in his hand. He smirked.

"Is that how it is Kagome? You dare mess with me?" He then picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and walked over to her.

"Hehe...Inuyasha..." Kagome tryed to run but due to her ankle, she didn't limp very far without her crutchs. Inuyasha caught her and strattled her under his legs and smeared the mashed potatoes in her face.

"YOU BAKA DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO TAKE TO RINSE OUT OF MY HAIR!" Just then, Sango walked over to Inuyasha and poured a can of cocacola lime all over his head.

Inuyasha slowly turned his head to look at sango who was now smirking. Inuyasha slowly stood up and grabbed some of the butter spray for the corn from the table. He chased Sango around the table until Sango tripped and got sprayed all over with the butter.

"Traitor!"

"You poured coke in my hair!"

"Well you put mashed potatoes in kagome's face!"

"Well she threw chicken at me!"

"Well Inuyasha you threw corn around the room and can someone PLEASE help me up!" Kagome piped in.

All of the sudden, Inuyasha felt little bits of pepper falling down his head, until the container of the pepper opened and fell all over him. Inuyasha rolled around on the floor.

"OOOOOOOWWWW MY EYES IT BURNS! AAAHH IT SMELLS! MIROKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Inuyasha howled while sneezing uncontrolably.

While Miroku was laughing his head off, he for once, accidently placed his hand on Sango's ass.

"YOU HENTAI!" Sango squirted ketchup all over Miroku.

"SANGO!" Miroku tackled sango, now spreading the love of ketchup all over her."

Then it happened.

Mrs. Higurashi walked in holding a big chocolate cake. She looked around and saw a pouting Kagome crossing her arms over her chest sitting on the floor with mashed potatos all over her, Inuyasha rolling around on the ground sneezing and tearing with his brown coke died hair and little bits of peper on him, Sango and Miroku restling with ketchup smeared all ever them on the floor, and Granpa Higurashi, Souta, and Shippou sitting at the table eating their dinner quietly.

Before she could say anything, Souta and Shippou ran up to the cake and each grabbed some of it and started smearing it in eachothers faces. Mrs. Higurashi's face started to turn red.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome uncrossed her arms, Inuyasha stopped rolling on the floor and opened his eyes, Sango and Miroku froze where they were in an odd position, and Souta and Shippou started to run away.

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed them before they got anywhere.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO MY WELL PREPARED DINNER YOU ARE NOT 5 YEAR OLDS DAMMIT YOU EAT THE FOOD YOU DON'T PLAY WITH IT YOU FREAKS BY TOMMORROW MORNING THIS ROOM BETTER BE SPOTLESS AS WELL AS ALL OF YOU I WILL NOT HAVE MY HOUSE LOOKING LIKE THIS FOR CHRISTMAS EVER DID I MAKE THAT CLEAR?"

Everyone just nodded dumbfoundly.

"GOOD. START CLEANING!"

"I see were Kagome gets her bad temper..." muttered Inuyasha to himself.

"Sit boy."

"Ah!"

Sango was sitting on top of Miroku with one knee inbetween his legs and her other leg wrapped around him. Miroku was also sitting up.

"Sango, I never knew you had these feelings for me."

Sango blushed deeply.

"HENTAI! SLAP"


	7. Chapter 7: Cleaning Up the Mess

All together, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Souta, and Shippou cleaned up the mess. They all forgave eachother instanly, admitting that it was fun. But of course, they all had to go and get cleaned up in the shower.

"I call first dibs on the bath!" called Kagome as she was running up the stairs. No one seemed to care since they were all boys and Souta had his own bath.

"I'm coming with you, Kagome!" called Sango.

"Hey Souta can I bathe with you?" asked Shippou.

"Sure why not?" answered Souta. Inuyasha and Miroku would watch TV until it was their turn to bathe.

With Kagome and Sango

"I have to admit Kagome, that was pretty fun." said Sango as she was getting undressed.

"Yea it was, probably the best food fight of all time. And it happened in my house!"

"Yea and I'm sure you liked Inuyasha stratled over you." Kagome blushed deeply.

"Sango I wouldn't be talking I wasn't the one rolling around on the floor with Miroku." Now it was Sango's turn to blush. She splashed some water from the running bath at Kagome.

"Now now Sango, one fight is good enough for a day. We don't need another mess."

"True." both the girls entered the bath.

"Aaaaah." sighed Kagome.

"Now to get this stuff off of us!" said Sango. They both went under water and started obsessivly scrubbing themselves clean.

With Inuyasha and Miroku

The two boys sat there on the couch. Miroku was clicking through the channels. Nothing was on.

"I'm bored." complained Inuyasha.

"Me too." said Miroku. There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Say Inuyasha, how about we go listen in on Sango and Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"No way monk I'm not a peeping tom like you are!"

"Oh quit complaining Inuyasha and come. I could use your demon hearing at a time like this."

They both went upstairs...and started listening at the door...

A/N: OMG IM SO SORRY I HATE WHEN AUTHORS DO THIS IM BEING SO HYPOCRITICAL! I HAVE FINALS IM SORRY! STUDY STUDY STUDY!


	8. Chapter 8: Bathroom Chaos

dodges angry fanfic readers ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M UPDATING

Inuyasha and Miroku pressed their ears against the door as Kagome and Sango spoke...

"So Sango, what do you think Miroku got you for you're present?" Miroku smiled to himself.

"I was thinking something memorable. That I could keep with me forever. I don't care if it's jewelry or now I just want it to be something I can charish and keep forever." Miroku's smile grew, thinking on the jewelry he got Sango.

"That's great Sango. Guys usually get girls jewelry."

"Yea I know, but knowing that pervert he probably got me some hentai or whatever." Then Miroku's smile went down to a frown. He got Sango the sexy outfits.

"What was I thinking..." he softly said to himself.

'I'm going to go back to that mall and get something for Sango that she will love and always remember. I WILL find the perfect gift' Miroku thought to himeslf, determined as ever.

He slowly got up and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Miroku, where ya goin?" Asked Inuyasha who was sitting cross legged by the door, since he could already hear with his good dog hearing.

"To get Sango a real present." He said in monotone. Miroku was so determined that he didn't remember that he was still drenched in ketchup.

"Have fun." said Inuyasha. He looked to his left, then his right, and then pressed his ear against the door to listen in on more of the girl's conversation...

"So Kagome what about you? What are you expecting from Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled.

"I want something meaningful. Something he thinks I would really like. Something I can stay connected to him with." Inuyasha's smile grew. The friends forever jewelry was perfect.

"...but I don't want the average jewelry gift. I want something different." Then Inuyasha pouted. What would he get her?

"...the best gift would be that beautiful dress! Like Inuyasha could afford that!" Kagome and Sango started laughing. Inuyasha scolded. What did she mean he couldn't afford it? He would do anything it takes to get her what she wants! Inuyasha started to growl. He was leaning against the door.

"Hey Sango we should be getting out now."

"Yea." Kagome got out of the bath first to get Sango a towel.

"Aw man Sango I forgot to get us towels. I'll yell down at my Mom to get us some." Kagome walked up to the door so she could slightly crack it open to yell to her Mom. But when she opened the door, it swung wide open because Inuyasha was leaning against it. He layed on his back below Kagome.

He sat up rubbing his head, unaware of what just happened and opened his eyes to a naked Kagome. There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds.

"3, 2, 1..." Sango counted down...

"AAAAAAAAH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" She shoved him out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her, breathing and blushing heavily.

"Looks like some of Miroku has rubbed off an Inuyasha..." said Sango.

"Yea, but why was he at the door?"

"Who knows..."

"Anyway, about those towels..."

"YOU CALL DOWN FOR MY MOM I'M NOT OPENING THAT DOOR AGAIN!" Sango grunted. She cracked the door open carefully and poked her head out.

"Mrs. Higurashi will you please bring Kagome and I some towels? Arigato!" She then quickly shut the door. For all she knew, Miroku could be out there and open the door at any moment.

Inuyasha was laying outside of the door in an awkward position and twitching when Mrs. Higurashi came up with the towels.

"Um, Inuyasha dear, do I want to ask what happened here?"

"No" he grunted. Mrs. Higurashi stepped over him and opened the door and handed the towels to the girls.

"Arigato mama!" said Kagome

"Your Welcome dear." Mrs. Higurashi stepped over Inuyasha again and walked back down to the kitchen. Kagome and Sango wrapped the towels around their hair and body and then opened the door.

"Inuyasha, you're still there? Go in the bathroom I'll have Souta come in and help you use the bath." Kagome said. She quickly went to her room with Sango and threw some sweatpants and a t-shirt on. She walked over to Soutas room and knocked on the door.

"Souta, help Inuyasha take a bath, you too, Shippou. Arigato." She then went back to her room to get clothes for Sango.

"Was Miroku out there?" asked Sango.

"Hmm, he wasn't. Strange...probably watching TV."

"Yea."

"Waters fine Inuyasha, you can get in now." said Souta. Inuyasha got in the tub and slowly relaxed.

"Hey Inuyasha can I wash you're hair?" asked Souta.

"Sure why not."

"I want to help!" exclaimed Shippou. Souta and Shippou started to massage Kagome's shampoo into Inuyasha's thick silver hair.

"Easy on the ears Shippou!" said Inuyasha

"This is fun!" said Shippou, who was walking on Inuyasha's head with his little kitsune feet to massage it in. But then he slipped...

"Woa!" yelled Shippou. He fell in the tub, getting shampoo from his feet in Inuyasha's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH MY EEEEEEEEEYES IT BUUUUURRNSSS!" he screamed. He started jumping around and washing his eyes out. Then a knock came from the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" asked Kagome.

"Just fine sis, Inuyasha just got some shampoo in his eyes." Souta yelled back.

"He can take Sesshomaru's poisonus claws but he can't take shampoo..." Kagome said to herself.

Inuyasha was squinting his red eyes like a little puppy as Souta and Shippou washed the shampoo out of his hair.

"Shippou I swear when I can see again..." threatened Inuyasha. Shippou gulped and nervously laughed. After they washed the shampoo out his hair, they got out of the tub and dried off. Inuyasha put his haori back on and Souta blew his hair dry with a blow dryer.

"Kagome...I don't know about this..." said an unsure Sango looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sango the makeup looks great on you! Miro- I mean- everyone will love it on you! It looks so natural!"

"If you say so Kagome..."

"Finally here." breathed Miroku. He had walked all the way to the mall, getting many stares from people on the street because he was covered in food.

'How can I tell Sango how I really feel. I just flirt with other woman becuase I feel like I have to show off around her...I have to find out how to tell her. I need to find the perfect gift'

Next Chapter: Finding the Perfect Gift


	9. Chapter 9: The Perfect Gift for the Taji

A/N: Inuyasha Movie 1…SO good….

Me: type type type

Miroku: What should I get Sango?

Me: Hehehe…you'll have to figure that out on your own. Only I know because I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL AUTHOR BWAHAHA

Miroku: COME ON tell me PLEASE puppy dog eyes

Me: Aw how cute…

Miroku: smiles

Me: NO!

Miroku: falls anime style

Chapter 9: Finding the Perfect Gift

Miroku was very grateful of the yen that Kagome's Mother had lent him. He still had no idea how to get through this mall by himself. He had absolutely NO idea what to get Sango.

'I have no idea what to get Sango. What does she want? I guess I'll just go in this store, it's all bright and colorful. Hey, this stuff is kind of cool! I picked up the squishy ball and plopped down into a chair. Wow this chair is comfortable! It's weird though, seems like it was made for a queen! Sango's a queen! How much is it hmmm…10,000 YEN (a/n: I have no clue about Japanese exchange so 10,000 yen is $10,000)!

Miroku sighed and got up. He had no clue what to get her. Just then, a girl with bluish-black wavy hair approached him.

"Hi, I'm Sanyashu! How can I help you?" Miroku was about to say i well, you could help me by bearing my children i but he stopped himself and remembered that he was here for Sango.

"Um, I'm trying to find a girl for a girl."

"What kind of girl? A girlfriend?"

'Well I could say that' he grinned.

"Yea!"

"Well you're defiantly in the wrong place, this is a furniture store."

"Aw man, I have absolutely NO idea what to get her."

"I can help you! I'm on my lunch break in a few minutes!"

"I am very grateful of you Sanyashu. I am Miroku."

"Call me Sani!"

"All right, Sani." Miroku grinned.

"Hmm, I'm sure it's alright if I leave a few minutes early. Let's get going!" Sani dragged Miroku out of the store.

"So do you have any idea what she wants?" Miroku put his hand on his chin.

"Hmm, something memorable. She said she wanted to keep it with her and cherish it forever."

"Sounds easy enough, why not some jewelry?"

"I want something different than that."

"You're right, too typical. Hmm, how about a picture book of memories?"

"Em, what's a picture?"

"Ha ha, you're funny." Sani replied thinking Miroku was being sarcastic.

"You've got me stumped. Hmmm, let me think." She thought for a few seconds…

"Propose to her?"

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Just kidding! Hmm…" She thought a few seconds more.

"Want to get some ice cream?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"Ha ha, another funny joke. Hey Miroku, can I ask you something? Why are you covered in ketchup?" Miroku just sweat dropped and nervously laughed.

"Whatever, what flavor, it's on me."

"Um, you choose?"

"Okay, two cookie dough ice creams with sprinkles on top please!" The man gave Sani and Miroku their ice creams. Miroku took a bight and…

"WOW THIS STUFF IS SO GOOD IT'S LIKE HEAVEN ON EARTH!" Sani giggled. They got up and walked through the mall again.

"So anyway, why don't you do a really nice dinner for you're girlfriend?"

"Hmm, I am not sure that would be very suitable." Sani stopped and pressed her face against a glass window.

"AAAAAAAAAAW LOOK AT THE CUTE LITTLE PUPPIES! LET'S GO PLAY WITH THEM!" before Miroku could say anything, she dragged him into the store.

"Hmmm, can I see…that one!" she pointed to a puppy German Shepard. The man handed her the puppy and it started to lick her.

"Isn't he so cute?" she asked Miroku. He rubbed the dog's ear.

"Yep, very cute." The puppy started to lick Miroku's nose.

"He likes you!" said Sani.

"Seems he does…" Sani played with the puppy for 5 more minutes before letting him go back into the kennel. They walked out of the store.

"Miroku, I am sorry, but I can't think of anything for you to get Sango."

"Well Sani, what did you're boyfriend give you as a present."

"It was wonderful. It was just last year on Christmas. I was at a party, and I had liked him for some time. We flirted around at the party and he took me outside. He said to me 'let's play tag, you're it!'. So I ran and followed him until he stopped and I tagged him. But then I realized that we were in front of a peaceful lake. It was beautiful. He took a tiara out of his pocket and placed it on my head. He then asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes! Then some other stuff happened that you don't need to know about!" Miroku grinned. He now knew the perfect gift for Sango, even though he didn't know what tag was. He would ask Kagome.

"THANK'S SANI FOR ALL THE HELP I WILL SEE YOU LATER!" he hugged her and then ran off.

"HEY YOU GOT KETCHUP ON ME YOU BISH! TAKE A SHOWER!" she yelled back at him.

' This is going to take some guts for me to do…'

Back at the house

What dress does Kagome want? I have to find out, but how? I know…Kagome's mom. Sound casual Inuyasha…sound casual…

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Luck

Here it is! The next chapter with some Mrs. Higurashi OOCness nn!

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my most flattering reviewer, kiraracub (Shannon)! Thank you so much for the very friendly email!**

Enjoy!

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Higurashi chopping vegetables next to the stove.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked without looking up.

"Erm, nothing." He replied nervously. It was scary how Mrs. Higurashi knew that he was in the room without even looking…

"Are you here because you are not satisfied with the gift that you got my daughter?"

Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his haori.

"What the? How did you know that?" he asked nervously. Now he really wasn't satisfied enough that Mrs. Higurashi was a mortal. He had other thoughts…

"I just had a feeling." She replied casually. "So, you must have wanted to ask me a question now that you are in here. So, what is it?" She turned around to face Inuyasha and smiled cheerfully.

"Um, well, I heard Kagome talking. And, um, she wanted a dress kimono…"

"The one in the window of Chi-Chi's Formal Wear I presume? That's the dress that every girl has their eye on in Tokyo…Kagome mentioned it to me. $1, 500.00 for a dress, imagine that!"

"What's so great about a stupid kimono? What could be so great about it? Huh?"

"Ah Inuyasha, you must be a girl to understand that."

"Whatever." Inuyasha sat down at the kitchen table and crossed his arms over his chest. Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to him.

"I will take you to see it if you would like."

"Sure, whatever." Mrs. Higurashi stood up and walked over to the staircase.

"Kagome, dear! Inuyasha is going to come with me to the grocery store to help me carry all the groceries. We will be back soon, Ja ne!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Ja ne mama, Inuyasha." She yelled back. Mrs. Higurashi turned her attention to Inuyasha.

"Come now, we don't have much time!" She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him out of the door. Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha hopped into the car.

"So Inuyasha, did Kagome tell you that there is going to be a party tonight?"

"No, what kind of party?"

"One for the celebration of Christmas soon to come!"

"Okay…should be fun…" The car turned silent for a few moments before Mrs. Higurashi spoke up again.

"Inuyasha dear, watch out for Kagome at that party. There are a lot of boys that would like to take advantage of her and…" Inuyasha interrupted.

"What? What boys? There is absolutely no way that I will let Kagome out of my site! How could you think that, especially seeing how vulnerable she is with her ankle and all! I always protect her in the feudal era anyway! A mere mortal will never get his hands on her…"

"Ok Inuyasha you can stop you're ranting I understand you will protect Kagome! Sheesh!" Mrs. Higurashi turned on the radio in her car. The music started to play throughout the car…

Why do you build me up, buttercup,

Baby, just to let me down?

Mess me around, yeah,

and worst of all,

You never call baby, when you say you will.

I need you still, I need you,

More than anything darling,

More than I have from the start.

So build me up, buttercup,

Don't break my heart.

Mrs. Higurashi sang the words to the American song as Inuyasha drowned in sweatdrops. Then, Mrs. Higurashi stopped the car.

"We're here!" she all but screamed. She led Inuyasha out of the car, but then suddenly stopped him.

"Woops, can't forget you're hat!" she popped a blue baseball cap on Inuyasha's head. They both walked into the mall. Inuyasha got many weird stares from the people in the store for his silver hair and his haori. Inuyasha just gave them all a dirty look.

He was so distracted with giving people dirty looks that he bumped into Mrs. Higurashi when she stopped in front of a store. There it was. The dress.

"I still don't see what's so special about this dress…" Just then an image popped into Inuyasha's mind. It was the same one that Kagome had. He was standing there, holding Kagome's wrists, and was about to kiss her! He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Inuyasha dear, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yea, I'm fine." Now Inuyasha knew that the kimono dress meant something, and he had to get it.

"Inuyasha were you imaging my daughter in that dress just now?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha blushed deeply.

"What, no! What are you talking about?" He replied in defense.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering."

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a demon?"

"Now why ever would you think that?"

"Just wondering…"

Well, some demons had telepathic powers.

"So, how are you going to afford this dress?"

"I don't know. I will find a way to buy it."

"That's wonderful, but we should start heading back now so you can get ready for the party. You can wear the clothes that I got for you at the mall yesterday. Shippou helped me pick them out." Inuyasha gulped.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" They both walked back to the car and started to head back to the house. They stopped because of a red light. They were stuck there for about 5 minutes, Mrs. Higurashi singing the whole entire time…

"WORKIN AT THE CAR WASH OH OO OH OO YEA EE YEA EE YEA AT THE CAR WASH YEA!"

Inuyasha covered his ears in agony.

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG WHY AREN'T WE MOVING?"

Just then, 4 police cars drove by, sirens screaming in the air.

"Well there is you're answer Inuyasha, an accident or something. Until it gets cleared up, we might as well be here for hours." Mrs. Higurashi popped in a pink colored CD.

"Hope you like Britney Spears!" Inuyasha's face turned to fear. He opened the car to the door and followed the noise of the sirens.

"I'd rather do anything than sit in that car any longer…"

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and bobbed her head to the music.

When Inuyasha arrived at the scene, he saw a bunch of policemen rushing out of their cars. A young petite girl with black hair and purple streaks that had on a black, ruffled dress stood with them yelling very loudly.

"GRANDPA YOU CAN'T FLY! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Don't worry Ms. Tahmi, we're getting a trampoline out now (A/N: or whatever those firemen use and have people jump out of buildings and land on them without getting hurt, I've always wanted to try that nn!) One of the policemen assured the lady. She just put her forehead on her palm and muttered something about her crazy old family with their crazy old theory that when you turn 71, you can fly.

"I CAN FLY, JUST WATCH ME!" the old man shouted. And without any warning, the old man ran and jumped off the humongous building. Everyone gasped in shock as the old man came down quickly heading straight for the top of a school bus.

Inuyasha quickly jumped on top of the bus and caught the old man over his shoulder.

"Crazy old hag…" he muttered. He jumped off the bus and everyone seemed to be clapping for him. He just slightly blushed and set the old man down. The petite lady with the black and purple hair ran up to Inuyasha.

"Grandpa you baka what makes you think you can fly!"

"I was about to, but this young man stopped me." The lady looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" she said as she pecked Inuyasha with a kiss on both cheeks, leaving red lipstick stains. He blushed deeply and looked down at the girl.

"My name is Chi-Chi Tahmi, designer of Chi-Chi's Formal Ware. How can I repay you?" She asked. Inuyasha immediately recognized the lady's name and smirked.

"Well, I was at you're store earlier today and…" Inuyasha explained his story to Chi-Chi.

Inuyasha went back to Mrs. Higurashi's car that had finally started to move through the traffic. He jumped back in with a wide grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him. He just smirked and held up a card with a picture of a bunch of dresses on it.

"How did you get that card? Only Ms. Chi-Chi herself gives them out!"

"I have my ways…"

Inuyasha proudly walked into the mall holding the card in his hand. He stepped into the shop and handed the coupon to the lady at the cashier. She opened her eyes wide in shock as Inuyasha pointed to the dress kimono on display.

All the girls at the window watched in surprise as Inuyasha carried the dress that has been on everyone's eye for about a month being carried out of the store by a strange man in a haori. Inuyasha saw a girl smack her boyfriend with her purse and say, "Why couldn't you get me that kimono?"

Inuyasha also so many men starring at him in jealousy.

He just smiled and hopped back into the car, not caring that the Britney Spears music was being blasted over the speakers. He had other thoughts on his mind…

Well there it is! The next chapter! I have a picture of the image of Inuyasha kissing Kagome, I just can't get it on the site. If you want me to send it to you then email me. I have to say that I do not own the picture, it is someone else's work.

The song that Mrs. Higurashi was singing was Build Me Up Buttercup by The Goops.

I watched Can't Hardly Wait today and I imagined that the character of Seth Green was Miroku! He was a wigger LMFAO!

I need 8 REVIEWS to continue…

CLICK

V

V

V

THE

V

V

V

BUTTON!

VVV

VV

V


	11. Important AN not bad news

Hello fellow readers.

It has come to my realization that I, being as stupid as I am, forgot to put in a chapter. I update fanfics at two sites and just forgot to add the chapter to this site. It is in chapter 7. So I added the chapter in just now:

Chapter 7: Cleaning Up the Mess

Go back and read it if you would like

SO sorry about that….

I will replace this A/N with a real chapter as soon as I write it, so keep checking to see if I updated or not.


	12. GOMEN NASAI

OMFG I'M SO MAD! GOMEN NASAI MINNA!

There have been tornados where I live and one of them went through where I live and what do you know, it cut down the internet. It still is not up, and I am at my friends house typing this.

I have the next chapter all typed up, but I can't update it. That is the first part of the bad news.

The second part is that I am going to camp and I will not be back until July 12, and that means no more chapters until then -dodges mob-

I know, you all are going to hate me. I'm ready for the flames sigh this makes me so mad

b GOMEN NASAI MINNA! b 


End file.
